


In Which Dream Is A Centaur

by specialagentrin



Series: weird porn fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Centaur Dream, Centaurs, Come Inflation, Crack, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen GeorgeNotFound, Slime as Lubricant, Stomach Bulge, belly bulge, centaur sex, cumflation, frog fic next or update on squid fic?, i would be sorry but y'know, think of this as a horse didlo just - attached to dream!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: And he fucks George.[Basically kinda horse porn but not really.]-wattpad {in case ao3 doesnt work} -wattpad version
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: weird porn fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962115
Comments: 94
Kudos: 457





	In Which Dream Is A Centaur

**Author's Note:**

> Mag, this fic is for you.

  
“I bet you’ve never taken anything up the ass before, Georgie.” Dream teases.

  
  
It’s a peaceful evening, the sun setting while the moon rises from the opposite direction. The two of them managed to find a village, trading in three diamonds to allow them to stay in one of the stables for a few days. They needed to scout out the local caves for more supplies and trade with the folks for food.

  
  
The stable itself is kept in mint condition, not reeking of horse shit or urine, a soft light coming from the lantern beside them. George is resting on a bed that he still had inside his inventory, Dream besides him and watching the fireflies outside. His horse part of his mythical form is resting on the floor, but his upper body is resting on a soft pile of hay.

  
  
George splutters, sitting upright, staring into those two dark circles that were somehow supposed to be considered eyes. “Where the hell did that thought come from?”

  
  
He shrugs. “I don’t know. Just thinking about your past relationships, and I don’t think you’ve ever actually had one.”

  
  
“Whether or not I had one is none of your business, Dream.” He scoffs.

  
  
“So then you're a virgin, then.” Dream responds. “You’re just in denial because you’ve never had sex.”

  
  
“I - Dream, go to sleep.”

  
  
“I can’t, both of my rib cages are in pain.”

  
  
“Both? You have two?”

  
  
“You couldn’t tell?” He points to his chest, then his horse stomach. “I have two of them. And my heart is literally in my stomach.”

  
  
“No way, you're lying to me!” His eyes light up in curiosity.

  
  
Dream laughs. “I’m not - I’m so serious! Come feel.”

  
  
George jumps out of his bed, watching as Dream stands up on all four legs in front of him. He’s much taller in this hybrid from, about a foot n’ half taller than his usual height. His eyes scan over the lower half of his body, reaching out to touch the soft coat hair. Some of the areas feel sticky from fighting slime cubes, while other areas are slightly burnt from fighting a horde of blazes in the nether.

  
  
Dream could step on him, for Irene’s sake.

  
  
The younger man pushes his mask to the side, taking George’s hand into his own and pressing it against his stomach. George can feel the quick beating of his heart against his fingertips, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

  
  
“You...why are you nervous?” The older boy questions.

  
  
“I’m not nervous. I’m just happy, that’s all.” He replies, looking at George’s eyes scan his body. Dream wouldn’t have brought this upon himself if he had just knocked on the front door of Niki’s house. Well, according to her, Dream was sneaking around in her house in the dark and she threw one of her potions in his direction out of fear for her own safety.

  
  


* * *

  
  
_“Niki, I - what the hell?” Dream screams, feeling strength course through his body. “Did - did you just throw a strength potion at me?”_

_  
_ _  
_ _“Is that what it is?” She pushes up one of the sleeves on his sweater, looking at the now purple veins all over his arm. It glows a bright neon, illuminating the room. “I must’ve taken the wrong potion while brewing it. Or I could’ve messed up the ingredients while doing so…”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _“I feel like I can run through a wall and come out unharmed.” Dream states, rolling his shoulders._

 _  
_ _  
_ _“Well, I sincerely hope you test that theory, after you decided to scare me while I was asleep!” She sighs._ _  
  
_

_“I’m sorry Niki. I was just going to head over to your storage room for supplies, since your house was the closest.” He says apologetically._

_  
_ _  
_ _Dream knows all is forgiven when she smiles sweetly at him. “It’s okay - the effects should wear away in due time. What do you need, anyway?”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _“Do you have extra sandstone in one of your chests? I need it to build a sand headquarters down south.” He states. Niki thinks for a moment, eyes lighting up and clapping her hands together. “Is that a yes?”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _“Yes! I think I was helping Bad with an underground maze or something of the sort, and we needed a lot of sandstone.” She replies, heading downstairs and shuffling through one of the chests on the top. Turning around, she holds out her hand, as three stacks of sandstone sit in the palm of her hand. Dream reaches out to take it when sharp jabs of pain flash through his body and he collapses to the ground._

 _  
_ _  
_ _“Dream!” She screams. “Are you okay?”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _“No!” He gasps, feeling his lungs expand, his senses heighten. Pressing against his chest, his health screen pops up, but there isn’t anything there. He’s at full health and hunger, so he shouldn’t be feeling like his legs are breaking apart piece by piece. Letting out a screech in agony, he feels his spine expanding and feet shifting, character glitching._ _  
_

_Niki watches in pure horror as Dream glitches and changes before her eyes, fear pounding in her chest. She sees something grow out of his back, and she forces herself to turn away before she throws up. Dream continues to wail in pain for another minute before he stops abruptly, and she hears the clacking of hooves coming towards her._

_  
_ _  
_ _“Uh...Niki, you can look now.” Dream states, and she hesitantly peeks from between her fingers._

 _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh my Irene you’ve only grown -” Niki looks at his lower half. “BIGGER?”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _Dream does a little twirl in his centaur form, tail swishing around behind him. “Kinda, yeah.”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _Wilbur crashes through her door the next instant, full netherite armor and diamond sword in hand. It takes him a moment to register in his brain the scene in front of him, laughing like he’s losing his sanity._

 _  
_ _  
_ _“If anything, you should see the size of your dick.” Wilbur says, eyes widening in shock. “You are hung, man.”_ _  
_

_He gets backhanded by Niki._

_  
_

* * *

  
  
Dream doesn’t know how to continue the conversation, kicking one of his feet against the ground as George stares at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

  
  
He leans down to pick a rock out of his hoof - and suddenly his face is turned and soft lips are pressed against his own. George kisses him like he’s the prettiest person he’s ever laid eyes on, tongue swiping over his lower lip, tilting his head a bit just so he could taste more. He doesn’t say anything when he pulls back, just smiles warmly at Dream.

  
  
“Need some help with that, Dream?” His eyes flicker from his legs to his eyes, and it takes Dream a few seconds before it clicks in his head.

  
  
“Oh - you wanna - I mean - are you sure - I really don’t want you to get a sore throat - I can handle it myself -” He stammers out.

  
  
George laughs, bright and crystal clear and beautiful and it has Dream falling in love with him all over again. He pats the coat of fur on his body, before getting on his knees. His mind is racing a million miles per minute, still not comprehending the fact that this is happening and this is real and they’re about to do this while he’s still a horse -

  
  
He feels a featherlight kiss press against the head of his cock.

  
  
Dream sighed in pleasure as George took his sizable erection into his mouth, sucking and lapping at the tip like a kitten. His tongue went down to the base and licked a broad stripe back up to the head. Delicate yet calloused hands stroked whatever he couldn’t take into his mouth, as the older man tried to deepthroat it.

  
  
And Irene, would he love to see the sight of George choking on his cock, tears streaming down his face, watching as a bulge would appear in his throat every time he pushed him down to the base. Over and over again, until George loses breath and he would have to pull him off, with his hands curled in his hair, hearing him gasp for air. Kiss those swollen, pretty pink-turned dark red lips of his. 

“So good, George - you make me feel so good.” Dream groans.

  
  
“Yeah? You’ve imagined this before, Dreamie?” George urges. Puts his mouth back to good use, attempting to take Dream’s deeper into his throat. Dream’s hind leg’s kick in excitement, nearly hitting George in the face. “Woah, boy, calm down there.”

  
  
Dream whines. “I can’t, George. Any more and I’ll burst a million gallons of cum.”

  
  
“I - what?” George laughs, but stops. “Why don’t you do that inside of me?”

  
  
“I - are you serious?” Dream questions as George shuffles from being underneath him, and the dark blush on his face gives him the answer he needs. “Get on the bed? I need to stretch you out.”

  
  
-  
  
George grunted as another finger slid inside of him, and he really didn’t know how much more he could take. Dream was already four fingers deep, and was reconsidering letting his massive horse dick inside of his fragile ass. At this point, he was going to fit his whole fist inside of his - shit.

  
  
“Dream - are you - are you going to _FIST ME_?”

  
  
“Kinda the plan here, George.” Dream states simply. He holds down George’s hips as they unconsciously push into the motion, his cries music to his ears. Grabbing another slime ball, he squashes it in his hand, making sure it’s coated well before pushing his fingers back inside George’s stretched out hole.

  
  
The older boy clenches his jaw tight, little whines escaping his mouth as Dream fingers him hurriedly, jabbing against his prostate over and over again. He’s going to cum soon if Dream doesn’t stop stimulating him, and he has to press his thumb over the slit of his cock to stop himself from cumming too early. Tries to think about unattractive things, but the occasional praise falling from Dream’s lips aren’t helping.

  
  
George whines even louder once Dream pulls his fingers out, eyes widening in surprise when a fist pushes against his rim, nudging at it’s opening. “Oh my Ender - Dream - oh Irene - please - fuck - please _Dream_ -”

  
  
To the both of them, it seemed impossible that his actual fist would fit. The slime goo ran down his fingers and leaked onto the bed, rolling to the floor and down his arm. Dream was just about to finish him off with just his fingers when his entire fist managed to slip inside. George screamed as it intruded inside of his body, sobbing out in pleasure.

  
  
“It fit - holy fuck - it so big Dream oh my irene it’s huge!” The older man cries. “Please, I’m going to cum Dream I can’t handle much more of this-”

  
  
The younger man hums, pulling out until only his fist is still inside of him, coating his arm in more slime, then slowly pushes it back into his body. George’s insides we’re hot and sticky, feeling his insides slide over his fingers. He wanted to see just how deep he could push his arm inside of George, but he wanted to save that for another time, when they weren’t inside of a damn stable and in their own beds.

  
  
“Does it hurt?” Dream strokes his hips in a soothing motion, and smiles when George hitches his hips and tries to push back into it. His thighs twitching, eyes rolling to the back of his head, watching as he can see the outline of his hand push against his stomach. Small, barely visible bumps against his flat stomach, but still there and made by his _hand_. And fucking nether, if that wasn’t hot.

  
  
He works his fist in and out in a slow, steady motion, ignoring George’s cries to go quicker and faster and deeper. He doesn’t want to cause the other player internal bleeding - no matter the fact that he could easily drink a health potion. Time bleeds into what seems like hours, days, and eternity, as Dream’s hand slides in and out and in and out and in and -

  
  
Dream’s fist slips out again, and George can feel his body being lifted up off the bed. He makes a confused noise as the centaur hosts him to his feet, making him lean against the wooden fence. He grips tightly, heart pounding in his chest and cock twitching in anticipation. Dream throws his forelegs over the gate, the sound of the wood creaking underneath his weight. 

Dream’s arm presses against the wall for some stability, his cock resting on George’s pelvis and spine. He watches with arousal as George grabs the meat of his dick and pushes the large head against his tiny pink rim.

  
  
George was about to be taken apart and split open by a horse dick.

  
  
“Don’t worry Georgie, I got you.” Dream’s left hand reaching down to stroke the side of George’s stomach. It was an attempt to comfort him, but that only excited the older boy more. “I got you.”  
  


“Dream, come on. I needed to get fucked yesterday.” George whines. Dream ruts against the crook of his ass a bit quicker, a little more desperately, feeling the slime-turned-lubricant make dirty squelching sounds. “Hurry up, I need it, I need you so badly, you really need to stop being a tease - come on!”

  
  
“Not my fault you're as tight as a virgin.” He jokes, chuckling when George’s face turns a darker red, the blush spreading to his ears and shoulders.

  
  
“Maybe I am one!” He snarks.

  
  
Dream pauses. His mind goes blank, jaw drops, body goes stiff.

  
  
“Are you serious? George, we can’t - _oh fuck_!” He lets out a low moan, forehead resting against the wall as he finally, finally feels his cock slip inside of George. Inch by inch his body open’s up for his cock, groaning at the tight heat encasing it. George screams in a mixture of pain and pleasure, hand pressing against his belly as he feels it stretch him from the inside. It’s way bigger than Dream’s fist, pushing on his stomach, burning up his insides.

  
  
His mind becomes dizzy with pleasure, panting heavily as he grips the top of the gate with whatever strength he’s got left in his body. He would’ve never considered himself to be such a slut for big cocks, but here he was, about to get fucked by Dream’s sock. 

  
  
“You okay?” Dream questions, and George mumbles something incoherent. He’s never heard George blissed out before, and Dream’s is absolutely loving the way he sounds.

  
  
“Do you want to -”

  
  
“I swear to Irene if you don’t fuck me within the next three seconds - _AH!_ ” George gasps as he feels the first thrust, his mind going completely blank, senses becoming blurry and sensitivity heightened. Looking down, Dream wished he could see the way George’s stomach was bulging out just to accommodate him. Dream thrusted into him again, hearing him cry out ecstasy and nearly collapse against the fence.

  
  
Again, and George’s ass tightened around his cock, legs shutting closed, letting out a high pitched-moan as he came all over his stomach and floor. Dream groaned with him, enjoying George’s ass muscles squeeze around his dick. He waited patiently for the boy to come off his high, before his hand wrapped around his chest and pushed George down deeper, stomach distended and shaped itself to accommodate his cock.

  
  
And then began to relentlessly thrust into him, George blabbering incoherent words and praises and whines, eyes rolling to the back of head, tears spilling out of his eyes and body shaking and jerking -

  
  
He cums a second time, weakly, his limp cock twitching in shame.

  
  
Dream’s still thrusting into him, using him like a mere cocksleeve, fucking into him like there’s no tomorrow. Quick, brutal thrusts, making him feel like his tummy is going to tear apart. Hand’s rest on his stomach, and for a brief moment he wonders if he’ll somehow get pregnant like this.

  
  
“Dream -” George starts, but finishes with a scream. Dream’s orgasmism came unexpectedly, crashing over him like a tidal wave. Hot, thick streaks of semen flooded his insides, and wasn’t stopping anytime soon. His rim burned and his stomach was painfully full, feeling a small bump form underneath his hand.

  
  
Fuck, Dream was going to get him pregant with his cum.

  
  
Semen leaked out of his ass when there was no more space inside of George, and eventually, when he pulled out, more spurted onto his back and shoulders. He felt himself being lifted up again, carefully laid on the bed.

  
  
“You okay, George?” Dream uses the bedsheet to clean him up, presses his hand against his stomach to push out the cum still inside of him. George whines a bit. “It’s okay, George. You did so well for your first time. I’m so proud of you, Georgie.”

  
  
“We are doing that again when I feel like my ass is suddenly a large gaping hole.” George jokes, and the two of them end up laughing about that ‘till sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
